


Вишня в безлунную ночь

by Sanastezis



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanastezis/pseuds/Sanastezis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Вишня в безлунную ночь<br/><b>Автор:</b> Санастезис Нёкл<br/><b>Бета:</b> Cordy Laer<br/><b>Перийнг:</b> Бьякуя|Укитаке, Бьякуя|Сенбонзакура<br/><b>Жанр:</b> bromance, hurt/comfort<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG<br/><b>Размер:</b> 11 000 слов<br/><b>Таймлайн:</b> филлеры про восстание занпакто и крошечное AU к ним<br/><b>Примечание:</b> я всё-таки убеждена, что это джен, просто вот такой, хм, нежный, так что на всякий случай — броманс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вишня в безлунную ночь

Унохана-сан просто так никого не отпустит, поэтому расположение четвёртого отряда Бьякуя покинул только глубокой ночью. Раны, нанесённые Когой, быстро затянулись, но Унохана-тайчо ещё долго водила руками над его телом и сильно хмурилась, делала перерыв, встряхивала ладонями, будто снимая с них налипшую грязь, уходила, возвращалась и начинала всё заново. Оба, и пациент, и врач, не издали ни звука, лишь под конец Рецу, поджав губы, вынесла вердикт: сильный перерасход реяцу, — и Бьякуя был отпущен домой со строгим наказом как следует отдохнуть и несколько дней воздержаться даже от шунпо.

Сенбонзакура, на протяжении всего вечера стоявший недвижимой статуей в углу комнаты, лишь криво усмехнулся под маской. Выходя вслед за господином, он на мгновение обернулся и взглянул на Унохану. Той показалось, что занпакто не решается что-то сказать, но раньше, чем она спросила, Сенбонзакура отвернулся и поспешил за Бьякуей.

Она покачала головой, помимо воли прослушиваясь к удаляющейся, очень слабой, реяцу. С ней было что-то не так, с Кучики-тайчо что-то было не так, но ощущение было столь неуловимым, ускользающим… Ни один из её методов не выявил ничего необычного, кроме переутомления от физической нагрузки и расхода реяцу.

Она вздохнула и быстрым движением «омыла» одну ладонь другой, напомнив себе, что помимо Кучики-тайчо у неё ещё очень много пациентов.

*** 

Сенбонзакуре нравилось ходить. И дышать. И сражаться. И пить, и есть, и говорить с другими существами, и смотреть, и… Сенбонзакуре нравилось _быть_. Прошлая форма ничуть не тяготила его, в ней были свои плюсы. Например – возможность в полной мере ощущать своего господина. Сейчас же связь была такой слабой, что всё время хотелось приблизиться, коснуться господина, словно бы удостовериться в его существовании. В очередной раз он скривился, вспомнив, как после сражения спросил о самочувствии, и был рад, что господи осадил его. Напомнил: ты забыл с кем говоришь? Разве тебе нужно спрашивать, чтобы знать?

Сенбонзакуре нравилось ходить, но гораздо больше ему нравилось быть неотделимой частью своего господина. Особенно сейчас, когда приближалось тёмное время, время цветения вишни. В это время его господин становился мрачным и замкнутым, и почти не спал, и часто коротко сжимал цубу или, едва касаясь, оглаживал сирасай. Недолгое время Сенбонзакура думал, что господина гнетёт жажда сражения, но потом заметил тонкое отчаянье, которое проступает в нём, когда взгляд устремляется на цветущую вишню.

То же отчаянье, почти неуловимое даже для него, появляется в господине, когда рядом шинигами с тёплой реяцу. Сенбонзакура не понимал этого. Ему всегда нравился этот шинигами и его мягкая реяцу. Нравилось чувствовать её тепло, которое грело даже при малом прикосновении и чуть щекотало, прямо как та кошка, только без угрозы. И ему всегда нестерпимо хотелось узнать, каково будет сплестись с ней полностью, окунуться, проникнуть, ощутить её каждым своим лепестком. Но господин был особенно строг, когда дело касалось того, кого называл «Укитаке». Лишь один раз, когда Сенбозакура поддался и…

Сенбонзакура вздрогнул, осознав, что стоит посреди пустой улицы и не чувствует даже слабого отголоска господина. Он испуганно обернулся несколько раз, сосредотачиваясь, пытаясь уловить хоть что-нибудь. Непривычное чувство страха накатывало на него тяжелой волной. Страха и одиночества.

Он рванул в одну сторону, но приказал себе остановиться и успокоиться. Он ведёт себя недостойно господина, тот бы не одобрил его метаний, будто у потерявшегося ребёнка. Он воин, найти дорогу в то место, где живёт господин, – простая задача.

Он принудил себя вздохнуть несколько раз, как поступает господин, прежде чем войти в комнату перед собранием клана, и, крепко сжав цубу, пошел по улице вверх.

Господин ждал его за ближайшим поворотом. Шаг Сенбонзакуры сбился на мгновение, когда занпакто едва не сорвался в шунпо, чтобы быстрее добраться, но встретив взгляд господина, лишь сильнее распрямил плечи и спокойно приблизился.

Господин кивнул, и Сенбонзакура расстроился, что не может понять его чувств. Он раздраженно встряхнул волосами, это состояние отчуждённости начинало ему надоедать, скорее бы всё закончилось.

— Пойдём, — сказал господин, и вот теперь-то Сенбонзакура с облегчением уловил нотки гордости. Он не понимал, чем именно гордится господин, он всего лишь прошел по улице, но чувство счастья было таким сильным, что он то срывался в шунпо, то вновь возвращался к полагающемуся ему месту – на полшага позади господина.

А когда они наконец пришли к территории, которую существа вокруг называли «поместье», господин присел перед открытой в сад сёдзе и произнёс, встряхнув волосами: «Будь добр». Сенбонзакуре хотелось хохотать от восторга и наслаждения, выпутывая из волос господина предмет, слабо пахнущий множеством реяцу, — наконец-то возможность прикоснуться, почувствовать! Даже если всё, что было, это усталость и печаль, и слабая благодарность. Главное – он мог разделить их со своим господином.

*** 

Через несколько дней Сенбонзакура выяснил, что тёмное время называлось «Хисана». Или «Ханами»? Он никак не мог запомнить. Одно было праздником цветения вишни, а другое – женщиной, на которой господин был женат.

— Я не понимаю. — Он нахмурился, и Укитаке тяжело вздохнул. — Что значит «женился»?

Они сидели на энгаве, в доме Укитаке, и хозяин дома всё больше и больше терялся перед занпакто. Он и подумать не мог, что разговор так повернется.

Ранним утром, пока даже Соге но Котовари ещё спали, Укитаке вышел на прогулку. Это не было его обычной привычкой, но в этот день почему-то нестерпимо захотелось прогуляться по пустым улицам, вдыхая прохладу, оставшуюся с ночи. Он не ожидал встретить Сенбозакуру, который, задрав голову, рассматривал вишнёвое дерево.

— Доброе утро. — Укитаке приблизился. — Красиво, правда?

— Нет, — неожиданно резко и даже грозно ответил занпакто. — Их нужно уничтожить.

— Вишнёвые деревья?

— Да! Их все нужно уничтожить. — И Сенбонзакура встал в стойку, будто собирался начать прямо сейчас. Но руки коснулось знакомое тепло. Сенбонзакура удивлённо посмотрел на ладонь, которая сжала его запястье. Когда прикасаются к коже – ощущения были совсем другими, сильнее.

— Чем же тебе так насолили деревья?

Укитаке видел, что занпакто хочет что-то рассказать: он чуть подался вперёд и наклонил голову. Движения его были такими знакомыми, что Джууширо невольно улыбнулся своим воспоминания и тому, насколько Сенбонзакура был похож на молодого Бьякую.

— Не хочешь чаю? Приглашаю тебя в гости.

Сенбонзакура кивнул и с сожалением двинулся за Укитаке: реяцу с запястья пропала.

Дорога до дома заняла прилично времени: Сенбонзакура успел несколько раз потерять терпение и развернуться, но Укитаке убеждал его, что осталось всего немного. Хотя дорога казалась ему очень долгой, он так и не решил, как поступить.

Состояние господина тревожило его всё больше и больше, и если раньше он мог поделиться с ним своей уверенностью и силой, то теперь совершенно не представлял, что делать. Большую часть дня господин сидел, разглядывая деревья в саду. Иногда он пил чай или принимался за каллиграфию, несколько раз они выходили потренироваться, но даже тогда в каждом движении господина сквозило утомление. Сколь тонка и прерывиста ни была теперь их связь, Сенбонзакура чувствовал – что-то причиняет его господину боль, вытягивает из него силы, не даёт заснуть. Лишь только его господину удавалось задремать, как дыхание становилось тяжелым и частым, черты лица искажались, а брови хмурились, и спустя несколько мгновений – господин просыпался, и тяжело сглатывал, и медленно поднимался с футона. Так медленно и дёрганно, будто только что выдержал бой с сотней меносов.

В эту ночь господин метался во сне, силясь проснуться, а когда наконец открыл глаза и сел, во взгляде его было столько отчаянья, знакомого вишнёвого отчаянья, что Сенбонзакура не удержался и бросился к нему. Господин, словно не понимая, что происходит, привалился к нему — горячий и липкий от пота — и тут же отпрянул, взглянув холодно и зло.

Сенбонзакуру ожёг стыд за несдержанность, но вместе с тем — беспокойство его утроилось. Поэтому, когда утром господин приказал ему прогуляться, «ознакомиться с Сейретеем», он даже обрадовался, хотя и понимал, что это наказание. Но ему было нужно подумать и, может быть, спросить совета. Сначала он хотел пойти к той женщине с чистой, хрусткой реяцу, но заблудился, а потом понял, что если заговорит с кем-нибудь, то господин будет в ярости, и, в конце концов, застыл перед вишней. Он был так растерян, что готов во всём обвинить цветущее дерево.

Но Укитаке был особенным? Господин выделял его, значит, в этом шинигами было что-то особенное? Когда они ещё были одним целым, иногда, очень редко, он чувствовал, что господина тянет к тёплой реяцу, и иногда — даже сильнее, чем самого Сенбонзакуру. Но почему-то же он не поддавался? И почему-то Укитаке вызывал в нём те же чувства, что и тёмное время? Когда-то он был строго наказан за вольность: господин повелел носить маску. Сенбонзакура не понимал, за что, но не посмел ослушаться.

Он почти повернул назад, но перед глазами предстала картина сегодняшнего утра. Господин был занят каллиграфией. Но вот его рука остановилась, не доведя линию до конца, и он отложил кисть, задев край пергамента, который тут же намок от чернил, но господин не обратил внимания. И Сенбонзакура решительно прибавил шаг, решив, что гнев господина будет малой платой, если удастся найти способ ему помочь.

Едва усевшись на энгаве и не дождавшись чашки с чаем, он спросил:

— Почему господин не любит тёмное время?

— Тёмное время?

— Когда цветут вишнёвые деревья.

Укитаке вздрогнул, едва не расплескав чай.

— Ханами.

— Что?

— Это время называется «Ханами» — время цветения вишни. Почему ты думаешь, что Бьякуя не любит его?

— Ему тяжело в это время. Он не спит и ничем не занят, только смотрит на деревья.

— Тяжело? — хрипло переспросил Укитаке, невидящим взглядом посмотрев в сад.

— Вы должны помочь. Вы обязаны объяснить мне, что происходит.

— Я могу лишь предположить… — тихо откликнулся Джууширо, моргнув и переведя взгляд на зампакто. — В это время, в Ханами, умерла его жена – Хисана. Разве ты не знал её?

— Ханами?

— Хисану. Это было всего пятьдесят лет назад. Как ты мог не заметить, что твой господин женился? — он спрятал усмешку за краем пиалы.

— Я не понимаю. Что значит «женился»? — Сенбонзакура задумчиво потёр маску. — Пятьдесят лет назад? Помню, господин себя странно чувствовал, очень легко, но это было всего мгновение. Я не успел ничего заметить.

— Мгновение? Пять лет? Ну да, можно сказать, мгновение.

— Но рядом не было никакой особенной реяцу.

— Хисана была обычной руконгайкой.

— Руконгайкой?

— Не важно. — Укитаке замахал рукой. — У неё не было реяцу.

— Как же её можно было заметить, если не было реяцу?

Сенбонзакура вскочил и заходил по комнате, мысли его лихорадочно скакали. Женщина без реяцу — зачем она могла быть нужна? Как можно что-то чувствовать к пустому месту? Почему она так задела господина, что тот мучается даже спустя столько времени? Может быть, она чем-то заразила его, как болезнью? Может быть, поэтому реяцу господина так слабеет в это время?

Пока занпакто метался по комнате, не замечая, что сносит предметы на своем пути, Укитаке погрузился в воспоминания, которыми не решился поделиться с Сенбонзакурой.

Когда Хисана умерла, его не было рядом: редкая командировка на грунт. Он прибыл лишь месяц спустя и по одному взгляду на Кучики-тайчо понял, что говорить уже поздно. Что любое чувство уже упрятано глубоко внутрь, заперто на сотню древних печатей, и ни одна живая душа не сможет достучаться да него.

Он решил, что нужно подождать. Подождать, когда первая волна агонии схлынет, Бьякуя осознает, что работой не заглушить горе, и наберется смелости посмотреть ему в лицо. Тогда можно будет пригласить на чай и осторожно поговорить. Но время шло, а печати только крепли, и спустя год Укитаке уже совсем не узнавал и, что страшнее, не понимал своего бывшего ученика. И хотя не знал, как подступиться к нему и какие слова подобрать, всё-таки пришел с началом Ханами.

День был занятой, и только поздним вечером удалось вырваться из лап Кайена. Стража пропустила его без вопросов, а служанка проводила в одну из комнат. Бьякуя сидел в татами-кресло, сливаясь с темнотой, только бледная кожа словно светилась, да кенсейкан отливал тёмным блеском. Он поднялся, когда створка сёдзе тихо зашуршала. На мгновение его лицо стало отстранённым, но затем, когда он узнал вошедшего, на нём явственно проступило облегчение, — и это было первым, что заставило Укитаке дрогнуть.

Конечно, Укитаке был сильно привязан к нему и знал, что бывший ученик тоже питает к нему тёплые чувства, но сила облегчения, которое проявилось в Бьякуе, не только в лице, но и во всей вмиг расслабившейся фигуре, его поразила. Словно именно его он ждал весь день.

Бьякуя сделал один нетвёрдый шаг и протянул руку, ладонью вверх, и стал похож на ребёнка, который хочет получить свой подарок. Укитаке посмотрел ему в лицо и, вздрогнув, отшатнулся. В то же мгновение Бьякуя ослабил контроль над реяцу, и она расплескалась по комнате, заполняя её такой болью, вязкой безысходностью утраченной надежды и острым, режущим сожалением, что Укитаке задохнулся и едва не выбежал вон.

Но хуже всего был взгляд: открытый, потерянный, просящий, — и всего этого оказалось неожиданно много, неожиданно сильно, неожиданно остро и больно, и Укитаке, поддавшись секундному страху, пожелал отгородиться от этой бури и хрипло произнёс:

— Добрый вечер, Кучики-тайчо.

И всё схлопнулось в одно мгновение. Реяцу опала и истончилась, а затем и вовсе пропала так, что Укитаке даже не чувствовал её присутствия, а на лицо Бьякуи вернулась ровное спокойствие и вежливость, словно случайный и докучливый гость прибыл в дом.

— Чем обязан, Укитаке-тайчо?

И хотя Джууширо пожалел, было уже поздно, и он не посмел сказать то, что хотел, отговорился дежурными делами отрядов и быстро ушел. На следующий день хотел вернуться, но не решился. И на следующий, и через неделю. И чем дальше, тем сложнее было выбрать нужный момент, а ведь правильный момент – это очень важно. Конечно, не при всех, совершенно точно, но и не наедине, чтобы у Бьякуи был повод уйти, если разговор будет ему неприятен; и не после тяжелой миссии, и не когда сам Укитаке слаб после приступа; не в казармах: это слишком казённо; но и не в поместье Кучики: это воскресит неприятные воспоминания; и не у себя, потому что это не совсем тактично, да и вряд ли Бьякуя согласится. В конце концов, возможно, так даже лучше. Если бы он поступил по-другому, то Бьякуя не простил бы ему этого потом, после того как горе покинет его и тот вспомнит про болезненную гордость. И за пятьдесят лет он почти убедил себя, что поступил правильно.

— Укитаке! — громогласный голос Сенбонзакуры вывел его из задумчивости. Тот уже успел накрутить себя и явно собирался действовать. — Мне нужен специалист по пустым!

— Э-э, наверно, это лучше в 12 отряд. — Укитаке прикусил язык, но было поздно: занпакто и след простыл.

В груди поселилось знакомое тянущее чувство, которое бывает перед приступом, — будто жжет, — только сильнее и мучительнее.

Он покачал головой и убрал чашки.

*** 

В день свадьбы Бьякуя не могу отделаться от чувства, что ему снова десять и он первый раз присутствует на собрании клана. Тогда было так же неуютно от всех взглядов, которые прожигали дыры, оценивали каждую мелочь, каждую складку кимоно, каждый завиток волос, каждый жест и вздох, — оценивали и были недовольны. И хотя он знал, что у них нет причин для недовольства — и одежда, и волосы, и жесты его были идеальны, полными грации и достоинства — он всё равно ощущал себя, по меньшей мере, грязным руконгайским оборванцем. Но тогда рядом был дедушка, и можно было чуть повернуть голову и краем глаза наблюдать за ним и повторять. А ещё он знал, что в дальнем конце стола сидит мама, и это тоже приносило облегчение, будто она была членом его отряда в тылу врага.

Всего через год её не стало, и в тот же год взгляды и осуждение семьи перестали трогать его, скользили, не задевая. И теперь снова, больше века прошло, он капитан, глава дома, но чувствует себя десятилетним мальчишкой, которого впервые представили клану.

Впрочем, в последнее время он часто чувствовал себя мальчишкой, когда рядом была Хисана, но с ней это было приятно.

Хисана. Ледяные ладони, от прикосновения которых бросает в жар. Громкий, несдержанный смех, который вдребезги разбивает величавую тишину поместья. Хисана, которая ничего от него не требует и не ждёт, не оценивает. Хисана, которая просто есть, рядом, готовая принять его любым, ничего не прося взамен, холодным или добрым, уставшим или занятым, злым или отстранённым. Хисана, которая повторит свой вопрос столько раз, сколько нужно, пока он окончательно не очнется от мыслей, чтобы услышать его; которая будет ждать до поздней ночи, пока он не завершит все дела или не вернется с тренировки, и встретит улыбкой и мягкой шуткой.

Несколько дней назад, за ужином, она долго мялась и отводила взгляд, и Бьякуя никак не мог разобрать выражение её лица, а когда почти спросил, она вдруг быстро перегнулась через стол и коснулась губами уголка его рта, слизнув прилипший рис. И гордо вздёрнула подбородок, всем видом говоря «ну и что такого?», а через минуту уже звонко хохотала.

— Простите, господин. У вас было такое лицо, — выдавила она, — будто вам менос пятки лижет. — И снова зашлась, утирая слёзы. И Бьякуя не выдержал, засмеялся негромко вместе с ней, удивляясь, что теперь в его жизни есть человек, который, пренебрегая всеми правилами, может слизнуть рис с его губ и смеяться над его выражением лица.

— Бьякуя-доно. — Слуга низко поклонился, отвлекая его от воспоминаний. Быстро стерев лёгкую улыбку, он обернулся. — Всё готово.

Хисана, которая сегодня станет его женой и останется с ним навсегда.

_Сенбонзакура пересел ближе к футону господина. Сегодня тот долго не просыпается, но занпакто от этого только неспокойнее._

Церемония длилась бесконечно долго даже по меркам Бьякуи. Всё происходящее, все эти ритуальные жесты и слова, были такими раздражающе бесполезными, но, как и всегда, он молча следовал им, сохраняя осанку и невозмутимый вид. А вот Хисана начала едва заметно ёрзать, у неё явно затекли ноги.

Наконец остался последний глоток саке. Бьякуя видел, как подрагивают пальцы Хисаны, когда она взялась за пиалу, и дрожал вместе с ней. Она пристально и открыто смотрела ему в глаза, хоть это и не положено невесте, и всё вокруг исчезло для него, растворилось в дымке. Осталась только она.

Вдруг кто-то надрывно завизжал. Земля вздрогнула под ногами, встала на дыбы. Бьякуя схватил Хисану за руку, дёрнул на себя, оттаскивая от трещины, и повернул голову на крик.

Из разлома появилось чёрное месиво, оно вытекло, набухло, закрывая собой половину неба. Пустой, но без нет маски, только бездонно-чёрная масса, будто червь, выгибается и струится. Бьякуя толкает Хисану за спину и что-то кричит слугам и страже, но никого нет вокруг. Пустой оборачивается к ним, будто принюхивается, и медленно выпрастывает конечность.

Бьякуя опускает руку на цубу, но пальцы хватают лишь воздух. Сенбонзакуры нет. Ладонь шарит по бедру, сознание отказывается принимать, что верного меча нет под рукой, что его знакомая тяжесть и сила не придут на помощь.

Он поднимает руку, выговаривая слова кидо, но ничего не происходит. Снова и снова твердит слова связывающих, атакующих, защитных путей, пока длинная конечность пустого не разрезает воздух прямо над его головой. Хисана вскрикивает, он отвлекается всего на мгновение, и чёрная масса впечатывает его в стену, вышибая воздух из лёгких.

Перед глазами плывёт красная пелена, он поднимается на ноги. Несколько костей в теле раздроблено, он чувствует, как осколки ходят в ране, а пустой уже навис над Хисаной, и Бьякуя бросается вперёд, в шунпо, но движется слишком медленно, словно вязнет и понимает, что не успеет.

Он снова опускает руку, всем существом надеясь ощутить под ладонью оплётку, до последнего не веря — не может быть, что Сенбонзакура оставил его.

Время застывает.

Хисана в старой юкате, в которой он впервые увидел её на окраине Руконгая. На её лице смертельный ужас и мольба. Громада пустого почти закрывает её собой. Бьякуя не может пошевелиться, не может сделать ничего, кровь останавливается в жилах и сердце перестаёт биться. А потом громада медленно падает, он кричит, и чёрнота пустого поглощает всё.

Сенбонзакура метался по спальне, не зная, что делать. Сначала всё было нормально, господин наконец-то заснул, но через какое-то время на его лице застыла гримаса. Реяцу скакала, то струясь безудержным потоком, так что Сенбонзакура едва мог вдохнуть, то вдруг пропадала. В какой-то момент её стало настолько ничтожно мало, что занпакто схватил своего господина за руку, но даже так уловил лишь слабое, едва ощутимое биение.

Господин захрипел, пальцы судорожно смяли ткань, побелевшие губы беззвучно двигались. Когда поднялась следующая волна реяцу, в ней было привычное вишнёвое отчаянье и животный ужас. Его столь много, что Сенбонзакура едва успел поставить кеккай по периметру комнаты, чтобы это цунами не погребло весь Сейретей, а господин всё не просыпался.

Тяжело сглотнув, Сенбонзакура тронул маску на своём лице. Если он поступит так, как подсказывает ему сейчас сердце, неизвестно, каким будет новое наказание, но то, что происходит с господином, пугает его гораздо больше.

Укрепив кеккай и последний раз, украдкой, коснувшись холодной и влажной кожи господина, он сорвался в шунпо. Тёплая реяцу горела, как маяк, на другом конце города.

*** 

— Эй, Джуу-чан, спорим на бутылочку, что я отгадаю твои мысли?

Кьёраку лениво и довольно жмурился, откинувшись на спинку. Соге но Котовари посапывали сбоку от него, укрытые возмутительным розовым косоде.

— И что будет, если ты проиграешь?

Укитаке кутался в хаори, его отчего-то разобрал озноб.

— А я не проиграю. Ханами же, — туманно добавил Шунсуй.

— Сегодня этот праздник популярен. И что не так с Ханами?

— В это тёмное время, — Укитаке сжался, Кьёраку сверкнул на него взглядом из-под края каса, — ты всегда думаешь о незабвенном капитане шестого отряда. Ну что, я угадал, Джуу-чан?

— И что в этом плохого?

Кьёраку вертел в руках пиалу, заставляя чай закручиваться маленьким водоворотом, а Укитаке смотрел в сад. Луна скрылась за тучами, и темнота скрадывала ствол деревьев, так что казалось, будто в саду горит розовое пламя.

Он знает Бьякую так давно и так же давно привык думать о нём. В каждое мгновение, что бы ни происходило, какой-то краешек его сознания всегда занят им. Сначала это было беспокойство об очередной проказе, которую выкинет такой неподобающе вспыльчивый юноша. Всё равно что следить за противником: отвлечешься на миг – и вот уже холодная сталь замрёт у горла.

Но чем старше становился Бьякуя, тем более сложные чувства испытывал к нему Укитаке и вскоре уже сам не мог разобраться в них и отделить одно от другого. Гордость, и нежность, и злость, и радость, и тревога, и забота, и что-то такое, необъяснимое, что заставляло его всегда искать взглядом сначала высокий чёрный хвост, потом — кенсейкан, потом — белоснежное хаори с цифрой шесть.

Так почему же отпрянул, почему оттолкнул, когда был нужен больше всего? Укитаке спрашивал снова и снова и за пятьдесят лет нашел себе сотню оправданий, отчётливо понимая, что все они — ложь.

— А помнишь, как он впервые активировал шикай? – неожиданно спросил Кьёраку.

— Не очень. — Укитаке порывисто поднялся и начал суетливо перекладывать вещи.

— Совсем старый стал? Даже старик Ямомото ещё склерозом не страдает. Это же было такое шоу! Не шикай, а природная катастрофа. Я думал, Гинрей-сан его куда-нибудь отошлёт, в дальние районы Руконгая, пока Сейретей не разнёс. До сих пор удивляюсь, как он за одну ночь обрёл контроль. Не иначе…

— Шунсуй!

Кьёраку надвинул каса ниже.

— Прекрати.

Голос Укитаке звучал одновременно угрожающе и жалобно, пальцы с силой сжали стопку бумаги.

— Не напоминай. Пожалуйста.

— Что ни грызи, Джуу-чан, останется огрызок. Чтобы ты ни сделал, это не так страшно, как ты думаешь.

Укитаке ничего не ответил. Он гнал от себя воспоминания о том времени, как делал это всегда, но то ли дело было в утреннем разговоре с Сенбонзакурой, то ли в словах Кьёраку, мысли не желали переключаться.

Шикай Бьякуи и правда был похож на стихийное бедствие. Океан лезвий не желал подчиняться ему, сметая всё на своём пути. Бьякуя пытался поразить цель, а разносил половину полигона; ставил щит, а выходила клетка, из которой его — с огромным трудом! — вызволял Укитаке. И чем больше он тренировался, тем хуже всё становилось, словно весь взрывной характер, который Бьякуя к тому времени научился скрывать, ушел в занпакто.

После одной из тренировок, когда Бьякуя, не желая того, разнёс казармы одиннадцатого отряда, Укитаке решил серьёзно поговорить с ним и заглянул в поместье. Был душный летний вечер, Бьякуя сидел в саду, скрытый ото всех частоколом деревьев. В детстве это было его любимое место. Здесь он прятался от нянек и служанок, от родственников на семейных праздниках или от деда, чтобы оттянуть время нагоняя. Здесь же, повзрослев, часто беседовал с Укитаке или слушал его рассказы.

— Бьякуя.

— Да, Укитаке-сенсей?

— Не расстраивайся, — произнёс Джууширо совсем не то, что собирался, — никто не ждёт от тебя идеального контроля.

— Дедушка ждёт. И клан ждёт. И все вассальные кланы ждут. И любой шинигами любого клана ждёт. И учителя в Академии ждут. Ждут, что я освою шикай и покорю банкай, лишь только открыв его, что выучу все заклинания кидо за одну ночь и научусь печь самое восхитительное печенье во всём Сейретее.

Укитаке прыснул.

— Не слушай Йоруичи. Никто не ждёт от тебя печенья.

— Но всё остальное — правда.

Бьякуя сидел, с прямым и гордым разворотом плеч и вздёрнутой головой. Даже край хакама не запылился, несмотря на тяжелый и суетный день, а распущенные волосы лежали, словно связанные заклинанием, не шевелясь под ветром.

— Я ничего от тебя не жду, — мягко проговорил Укитаке. — Подумай об этом, когда в следующий раз будешь зубрить заклинания. Мне всегда будет достаточного того, что ты есть, и ничего больше.

Бьякуя резко повернулся к нему, зрачки расширены от удивления и глубокой, затаённой благодарности. Укитаке улыбнулся. Как же ему нравилось читать эмоции на лице Бьякуи, нравилось видеть его живым. Он медленно протянул руку и запустил ладонь в тяжелые пряди, растрепав их.

Пальцы покалывало от исходящей реяцу, а через мгновение она обрушилась на него, порывистая, требовательная, жадная, окутала морем лепестков и силы, так что и сам Укитаке не удержался, подался навстречу ей, мягко, но уверенно сплетая потоки, и его охватило странное чувство. Будто кто-то звал его исступленно, просил о чём-то, цеплялся отчаянно.

Неожиданно всё пропало, будто рухнул тяжелый засов, запирая, заглушая голос. Осталась только сильная, вздрагивающая реяцу и тяжелый взгляд Бьякуи.

Укитаке с трудом выровнял отчего-то сбившееся дыхание и выпутал пальцы из его волос.

Через несколько мгновений Бьякуя поднялся и ушел, не произнеся ни слова. С того дня он стал более замкнутым и отстранённым. 

— Эй, Джууширо. — Кьёрако крепко сжал его плечо. — Выпей со мной и ни о чём не думай.

Ответить он не успел. В комнату влетел Сенбонзакура, и одного его вида было достаточно, чтобы Укитаке вскочил и без вопросов перешел в шунпо.

Кьёраку поднял упавшую фусума, поправил косоде на Соге но Котовари и тяжело вздохнул.

*** 

Дорога до поместья занимает от силы дюжину минут, но даже так Укитаке успел прокрутить в голове сотню сценариев и довести себя до такой степени беспокойства, что пустая комната заставила его удивлённо застыть на месте. Он ожидал погром или враждебную реяцу, море крови, меноса, обезумевшего Бьякую, ожившую Хисану, что угодно, но не пустую комнату, в которой только ночной ветер шуршал по оставленным на столе бумагам.

Он обернулся на Сенбозакуру, который застыл позади, напряженно вслушиваясь.

— Господин в библиотеке.

Укитаке торопливо прошел вперёд, затем резко остановился и сделал то, что следовало сделать с самого начала.

— Сенбонзакура, что случилось?

Он был зол на себя за поспешность. В самом деле, если бы кто-то напал на поместье, если дело было бы во внешнем враге, то занпакто не обратился бы только к нему; если бы Бьякуя был ранен или болен, то Сенбонзакура отправился бы в четвёртый отряд. Что такого могло произойти, чтобы тот вломился к Укитаке посреди ночи, источая ужас и панику, даже если лицо его было скрыто маской, а движения оставались сдержанными и скупыми?

— Господин не просыпался, — неуверенно ответил Сенбонзакура, будто и сам только сейчас задумался о том, что делает.

— Это закономерно. Ты говорил, что его мучила бессонница.

— Я знаю, но… Это был неправильный сон.

— Ты позвал меня, потому что Бьякуе приснился дурной сон? — медленно переспросил Укитаке.

Сенбонзакура прикусил губу. Он не находил слов, чтобы объяснить. Ему впервые пришло в голову, что иногда простого знания не достаточно, нужно ещё понимать. Он знал: господину снилось что-то очень плохое, мучительное, оно терзало господина, ослабляло его, — но не мог даже примерно определить, что это было, и почему оно было по-настоящему опасным, словно ещё миг — и господин уйдёт за грань.

Он взял себя в руки. Опять он сначала поспешил действовать, а не думать. Теперь надо выпроводить Укитаке и… И… Что делать дальше, Сенбонзакура не знал и поэтому нервным движением убрал кеккай. Барьер вспыхнул энергией, на секунду всколыхнув реяцу, и Сенбонзакуру коснулось тепло, пробуждая привычное желание. И вместо официальных слов он неожиданно очень тихо, но твёрдо произнёс: «Пожалуйста», — сам не зная, о чём именно просит.

Укитаке смотрел на него долгое мгновение, а потом кивнул и направился в библиотеку.

То ли поместье не слишком сильно пострадало, то ли работы по его ремонту шли семимильными шагами, но по внутренней отделке нельзя было догадаться, что недавно в городе бушевало масштабное сражение. Если бы не злой сквозняк, который гулял по комнатам, то Укитаке и не заметил бы, что в некоторых из них не хватает стен.

К счастью, старшие поколения Кучики были крайне предусмотрительны. Библиотека находилась под зданием, укреплённая сетью сложных и мощных заклинаний, так что даже если бы поместье сравняли с землёй, ни один листок не шевельнулся бы в хранилище. Другая система контролировала температуру и влажность с педантичной точностью, свойственной этому клану, поэтому даже самые древние рукописи сохранились в полной целостности.

Когда Бьякуя ещё был подростком, едва-едва выучившим стойки первых ката, они часто проводили здесь время. Бьякуя изучал историю своего клана и всего Сейретея, заучивал огромные, пыльные и древние своды законов, в которых каждое слово было начертано кровью. Иногда даже не в переносном смысле.

Несказанно редко они репетировали здесь особенно сложные и запутанные ритуалы или воплощали странные традиции, превращая их в игру. Конечно, даже в юности Бьякуя не позволял себе кривляться, подражая тонкому женскому голосу, как делал это Укитаке, но в этих небольших комнатах, от пола до потолка заполненных книгами, он неуловимо расслаблялся. Словно бы толстая каменная кладка и полумрак, который невозможно было до конца рассеять и сотней свечей, скрывали его от всевидящего божественного ока.

Укитаке бесшумно спустился по ступенькам, впрочем, не теша себя иллюзией, что Бьякуя не заметил его появления.

— Чем обязан в столь поздний час, Укитаке-тайчо?

Бьякуя не повернул к нему голову, как того требовал этикет, и это неожиданно сильно встревожило Укитаке. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону, в надежде лучше рассмотреть лицо Бьякуи, но тот стоял так, что его надежно скрывала тень, видна была только узкая полоска подбородка.

— Давно хотел навестить тебя, — легко отозвался Укитаке, — да всё не мог время выбрать.

— И вы сочли, что полночь – удачное время для визита? — бесцветно, с едва заметным вопросом, спросил Бьякуя и вытащил очередную книгу. Он быстро пролистал её, задержавшись на одной из страниц, затем поставил на полку и взял соседнюю.

— Что ты ищешь?

Бьякуя ответил только после того, как на подставке рядом с ним выросла стопка книг. Он поднял часть из них и прошел вглубь комнаты к низкому, длинному столу.

— Я хотел бы отыскать способ эффективной борьбы с пустыми без использования занпакто.

— Чем перед тобой провинилось кидо?

И снова Бьякуя ответил, лишь когда перенёс оставшуюся часть отобранных книг.

— Вы должны признать, Укитаке-тайчо, что высока вероятность такой ситуации, когда у нас не будет возможности воспользоваться даже шунпо. Недавний инцидент показал, насколько непредсказуемым может быть противник и насколько мы можем быть беззащитны. — И он зажёг дополнительные свечи, которые были обнесены специальным заклинанием, чтобы огонь случайно не перекинулся на бумагу.

— В таком случае, я полагаю, что вы не откажитесь от моей помощи, Кучики-тайчо?

По качнувшейся тени Укитаке понял, что Бьякуя кивнул, и сел рядом с ним. Достаточно далеко, чтобы тот не счёл это нарушением личных границ, но достаточно близко, чтобы время от времени слегка касаться локтя, переворачивая страницу. 

Сенбонзакура неслышно бродил среди полок, а потом устроился недалеко от них, прямо на полу, и застыл.

В комнате нет окон, и невозможно понять, сколько прошло времени и наступил ли уже рассвет. Сначала Укитаке бездумно листал страницы, но потом чтение увлекло его, вопрос и правда интересный. Он нашел несколько способов использования чистой реяцу, которые были придуманы в глубокой древности, когда никто и не задумывался о заклинаниях кидо. Манускрипт, в котором он читал об этом, неожиданно оборвался на полуслове, и Укитаке повернулся, чтобы спросить о продолжении.

Бьякуя сидел с закрытыми глазами, голова чуть наклонена вперёд, дыхание неглубокое, но ровное. Он не спал, скорее задремал на несколько минут. Так бывает после долгой бессонницы, сознание против воли ускользает. Укитаке видел, что у него сухие потрескавшиеся губы, но это всё, что выдавало его слабость. 

Укитаке протянул руку, чтобы поправить прядь, упавшую на лоб. Бьякуя открыл глаза и поднялся, уклоняясь от его пальцев, несколько минут простоял, сжимая спинку стула, затем развернулся и твёрдым шагом направился к лестнице. На первой ступеньке замер и вполоборота произнёс:

— Сенбонзакура. Отправляйся в город до вечера. Тебе необходимо изучить его, дабы ориентировать в случае сражения.

— Да, господин.

«Выгоняет как нашкодившего пса», — подумал Укитаке, но промолчал. Отношения шинигами и занпакто гораздо более личные, чем между супругами или родителями и детьми, и вмешиваться в них — верх наглости.

Вскоре он остался один на один с книгами и, составляя их на полку, размышлял, почему его не выгнали, и ушел, потушив все свечи. На улице едва брезжил рассвет, значит, они просидели от силы часа три. Укитаке медленно шел по пустым улицам, и одна мысль не давала ему покоя: имеет ли он право? Имеет ли он право предложить свою помощь сейчас, после того как отверг единственную просьбу в первую ночь Ханами?

Он застыл на пороге собственно дома, настигнутый осознанием, которое гнал от себя все эти годы. Дело не в том, имеет он право или нет, а в том, что ему страшно. Именно страх заставил его отшатнуться тогда, именно страх держал на расстоянии, потому что сколь сильно бы он не беспокоился о Бьякуе, он боится его боли. Он не хочет даже мельком касаться её. Он и так принимает чужое страдание близко к сердцу, но у Бьякуи его слишком много, он не вынесет его. У него достаточно своих кошмаров.

Как легко было выразить сочувствие подростку, как просто было поддержать юношу, вся проблема которого только в том, что окружающие много ждут от него. Было не сложно стать ему другом, нужно было всего лишь слушать и не читать нравоучений. Но сейчас… Принять Бьякую сейчас значит принять мужчину, который потерял многих близких и носит их смерть в себе, как незалеченную рану, принять человека, который едва не убил сестру, который легко изобразил роль предателя. Не мальчика, а шинигами, совершавшего ужасные ошибки. Разделить его печаль и вину, и одиночество, и строгие рамки. 

И как бы Укитаке ни было стыдно, он не хочет этого, не находит в себе сил.

— Почему ты ушел?

Близнецы сбили его с ног и уселись сверху, с одинаково недовольными мордашками.

Если так боишься, Укитаке, почему же бросился за Сенбонзакурой, ничего не спросив? Почему сидел рядом всю ночь? Зачем так настойчиво желал найти признаки, что Бьякуе действительно плохо?

— Джуууу-чан!

— Джууу-чан!

— Почему ты ушел?

— Нам скучно!

— Шуу-чан скучный!

— Шуу-чан всё время спит!

Укитаке приподнял голову и взглянул на Кьёраку, который крепко спал, подложив под голову свёрнутое косоде. Лицо его было разрисовано чернилами.

— Джуу-чан!

— Поиграй!

Близнецы подпрыгнули, выбивая из него последний дух. Он осторожно ссадил их и поднялся.

— Сначала завтрак, потом игры.

Соге но Котовари заныли, цепляясь за полы его хаори.

— Но это не просто рис, разве вы не знали? — негромко заговорил он, вытаскивая миски. — Это заговоренный рис, каждый, кто ест его, — увеличивает свою реяцу. Поговаривают, что в нём заключены частицы душ очень сильных пустых. Ну-ка, кто из вас быстрее уничтожит их?

Наблюдая как близнецы с шумом поглощают рис, сверкая друг на друга глазами, Укитаке почувствовал, что тяжесть на сердце стала немного легче. За спиной завозился Шунсуй, и между лопаток прижался горячий лоб.

— А волшебного саке у тебя нет? — хрипло спросил Кьёраку.

— Ты же не пил вчера.

— И не говори. Оттого, видать, и виски ломит. Всё из-за твоего дурного чая.

И Укитаке заставил себя засмеяться, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на цветущую вишню.

*** 

Сенбонзакуре хватило получаса, чтобы окончательно возненавидеть этот город. Его и раньше нервировали одинаковые улицы и неотличимые друг от друга белые стены и здания, но теперь вокруг ещё и множество сгустков чужой реяцу, и они так отвратительно похожи между собой, что кажется, будто он плывёт в липком сером мареве. Ему не хватает реяцу Укитаке или хотя бы той женщины, чтобы разбить эту бесцветную, неощутимую муть, но больше всего, конечно, ему не хватает чувств господина, на которые можно было бы ориентироваться. 

Стоит подумать о господине, как вспыхивает злость — его опять наказали непонятно за что. Вспышка такая сильная, что он заносит руку, концентрируя силу. Если разнести одну стену, появится хоть какой-то ориентир. Но реяцу не успевает сорваться с пальцев, как в паре сантиметров от него упал мальчишка со змеиным хвостом, а следом за ним – женщина.

— Йоу, Сенбон!

Он скривился. Их реяцу резкая и беспорядочная, дёрганая, будто они вообще её не контролируют. Так и хочется строго прикрикнуть, чтобы они подобрались, как подобает войнам.

— Что вам нужно?

— Да ничего, — ответила женщина, — мы тут гуляли, смотрим — знакомый хвостик! — И мальчишка дёрнул его за собранные волосы.

Лезвия взметнулись за секунду и опали, только Забимару отскочили на пару шагов.

— Нервы лечи, придурок.

— Почему вы не со своим господином?

— Господином? — Они загоготали, опираясь друг на друга. — Это-та размазня наш господин?

— Как вы можете говорить так?

Вопрос Сенбонзакуры потонул в новом всплеске хохота. Лепестки снова взметнулись, но теперь он вложил в них всю свою злость, направляя прямо в согнувшиеся фигуры обезьяны и змеи. За секунду до удара перед ними вырос ледяной столб, закрывая опешившую парочку.

— Что ты делаешь? — Сода но Шираюки гневно поджала губы и рассеяла щит.

— Они проявляют неуважение.

— Это их право.

Сенбонзакура вернул реяцу под контроль, развернулся и поспешил прочь. Сода но Шираюки нагнала его и приноровилась к широкому шагу. Пройдя несколько улиц, они вышли к границе Сейретея и, не сбавляя скорости, пересекли её. Лишь когда они достигли небольшого леса, который рос чуть в стороне от первых районов Руконгая, Сода негромко окликнула его и остановилась.

— Давай поговорим, — просто сказала она, присаживаясь на поваленный ствол.

Сенбонзакура сложил руки на груди и быстро прошелся от одного края поляны до другого, не произнеся ни слова. Спустя десяток минут девушка потеряла терпение и, преградив ему путь, резким тоном спросила:

— Ты разговаривал с ним?

— Нет необходимости, — надменно бросил Сенбонзакура. — Мы знаем всё друг о друге.

— Но понимаете ли вы друг друга? Понимаешь ли _ты_ его?

Он взвился. Как она посмела спросить такое? Как она посмела помыслить, что он… Что господин… И неважно, что он сам недавно думал об этом. Это всё глупости, минутная слабость. Его отношения с господином идеальны и гармоничны, если он, конечно, не ведёт себя несдержанно.

— Когда Мурамаса… Когда ты был под заклятьем Мурамасы, что ты чувствовал? Почему последовал за ним?

— Я никогда не был под его заклятьем. Оно не подействовало на меня.

— Врёшь. — Она мягко улыбнулась.

— Я не помню. Это было всего лишь мгновение.

— Опять врёшь.

— Войны не лгут, это недостойно. Ты хочешь очернить мою и свою честь клеветой?

— Сенбонзакура. — Она осторожно сжала его локоть, привлекая внимание, пока тот не слишком разгорячился. Морозная реяцу разлилась по коже, успокаивая. — Не говори мне, но подумай об этом. Мурамаса не строил свои иллюзии на пустом месте, их питали наши скрытые чувства.

Она отошла, снова уселась на дерево и приготовилась ждать. Сенбонзакура сорвался в шунпо и ещё несколько часов метался по лесу. Пару раз она слышала шум, будто дерево разлетелось в щепки от удара. Лишь вымотавшись до предела, он вернулся на поляну и рухнул, тяжело дыша.

Сода пересела к нему, аккуратно подвернув кимоно. Несмотря на то, что солнце стояло в зените, земля было холодной и влажной, и сидеть на ней было неуютно.

— А ты говорила со своей госпожой?

Она кивнула.

— Это очень помогло нам обеим. Когда ты неотделим от хозяина, сложно разобраться, где заканчиваются твои чувства и начинаются его, и поэтому всё принимаешь как данность. Но сейчас можно посмотреть со стороны, подумать самому. — Она задумчиво провела ладонью по ткани кимоно. — Быть с хозяином хорошо, но независимость — тоже приятно.

Сенбонзакура покачал головой, но спорить не стал. Она поднялась, отряхнув с ткани несколько сухих веточек.

— Почему ты сказала мне всё это?

— Потому что Рукие-сан не безразличен её брат. — Сода тяжело вздохнула. — И потому что я была сегодня ночью в поместье. До того, как ты поставил кеккай.

И больше ничего не добавив, она исчезла в шунпо. Сенбонзакура склонил голову. Иллюзия Мурамасы… Как поговорить с господином? Как подступиться? Он и так совершает ошибку за ошибкой и вызывает недовольство. Ударив кулаком в дерево позади себя, он решительно поднялся. 

Воину не пристало лелеять свой страх.

*** 

Управляющий поместьем, маленький человек с водянистыми глазами, всегда активно размахивал руками, когда говорил. Несмотря на то, что рука у него была только одна, второй рукав свободно трепал ветер. На эту его привычку не могло повлиять даже то, что он разговаривал с главой клана. Всё равно то и дело правая ладонь его взлетала, выписывала фигуры, подкрепляя доклад о восстановлении здания, и в ней одной было больше эмоций, чем во всём клане Кучики. Хотя появление Рукии заметно пошатнуло это соотношение.

— Ещё до окончания Ханами всё исправим, Кучики-доно. — Управляющий низко поклонился. Бьякуя отпустил его скупым движением.

На столе скопилась внушительная пачка не разобранных документов, придавленная сверху подсохшей чернильницей. Бьякуя не питал иллюзий, что сможет заняться ей раньше, чем отцветут вишни. По негласному договору обязанности по руководству отрядом в это время полностью ложились на плечи лейтенанта.

Из-за бессонницы и навязчивого кошмара голова всё время ныла и была словно набита песком, и Бьякуя не пытался ничего с этим сделать. Очень быстро он понял, что лучше всего просто переждать. Когда листья окончательно облетят с деревьев, станет легче. Легче дышать, легче не помнить, легче не сожалеть. Всё вернётся в привычное равновесие, а пока можно только ждать.

Была ещё одна причина для бездействия. Постыдная и жалкая, и стоило Бьякуе подумать о ней, как начинало мутить от отвращения к себе.

Так было проще.

Значительно проще было не думать о Хисане в течение года. Надёжно запереть зверя, а затем, когда на деревьях распустятся первые нежные цветки вишни, отпустить его на выгул, позволяя без ограничений рвать и пожирать изнутри. Не только за Хисану, за всё сразу, за…

Бьякуя прикрыл глаза.

За того, перед кем так легко обнаружить свою слабость. За мягкий взгляд и тёплые руки, за участие и доброту, за спокойствие и принятие. За то, как сильно хотелось опуститься перед ним на колени, почувствовать, как с плеч снимают груз, как ласково обнимают, и можно расслабиться и не думать. Забыть о правилах и долге, словно бы нет кенсейкан и белого хаори, нет родового имени и нет прошлого. Будто ты снова молод и глуп и только недавно впервые вызвал шикай, который не слушается тебя.

Но в тот раз, когда он так неосмотрительно поддался этому желанию, его быстро вразумили, напомнив о положении. Бьякуя был благодарен за это напоминание и больше никогда о нём не забывал, всегда помня кто он и где его место. Ученик и не более; дружеское участие к судьбе того, в чьё воспитание вложил столько сил.

Сёдзе скрипнули, впуская посетителя.

— Ты хорошо освоился в городе?

Сенбонзакура промолчал, и Бьякуя обернулся.

— Нет, господин. Этот город ужасен, я не хочу находиться в нём. — Голос занпакто звучал непривычно упрямо, почти по-детски.

Бьякуя чуть приподнял одну бровь, выражая удивление.

— Это тактическая необходимость.

Сенбонзакура перехватил свои волосы и дёрнул, отчего Бьякуя приподнял обе брови и нахмурился, когда тот начал ходить по комнате. Это была знакомая привычка, от которой он сам избавился ещё в юности: нервно шагать из угла в угол, обдумывая что-то неприятное.

Господин опять недоволен, Сенбонзакура так и ждал холодного замечания прекратить метаться, ибо такое поведение не подобает войну. Он шел сюда, повторяя про себя заготовленную фразу. Представлял, как спокойно войдёт в комнату, с достоинством сядет напротив и ровно произнесет: нам необходимо поговорить, господин. Прошу вас выслушать меня, господин. Господин, в сложившейся ситуации, я считаю… Но одной приподнятой брови достаточно, чтобы Сенбонзакура растерял всю решимость, стушевался и сбился с мысли. И чем дальше, тем всё более неправильным и нелепыми казалось то, что он хотел сказать.

Напряжение росло в нём, как снежный ком. Неуверенность и робость цепляли страх, наматывали на беспокойство, вели к злости на себя, та – на господина, и снова страх, и досада за него.

— Объясни своё поведение, Сенбонзакура.

В груди набухло что-то горячее и тяжелое и лопнуло, ударившись о рёбра, растеклось по телу странным онемением.

— Объяснить? Объяснить?! Хотите, чтобы я объяснил?! А сами ничего не хотите мне объяснить?! Я имею такое же право потребовать объяснений! Имею на них право! Почему я должен терпеть молча, почему я всегда должен мучиться в неведении, угадывать и предполагать? Я даже не могу знать, за что столько лет таскаю эту чёртову невыносимую чёртову душную чёртову маску!

И кусок глины с искусно вылепленным оскалом полетел в пол и звонко раскололся. Сенбонзакура едва дышал от гнева и для надёжности придавил осколки ногой, топнул, раскрошив на мелкие кусочки, ещё и ещё мельче, и прекратил, только когда чужие пальцы стиснули плечо. То горячее схлынуло, уступив место ледяному ужасу и стыду. Он сморгнул злые слёзы, не в силах поднять глаза на господина.

Тот отступил на шаг, и Сенбонзакура едва не бросился к нему, готовый умолять о прощении. В этот момент ему казалось, что кошмар Мурамасы претворяется в жизнь.

Господин оставляет его. Отрекается. Выгоняет. Господин презирает его, не желает больше видеть, потому что он недостоин быть рядом. Он просто вздорный, бездарный, несдержанный мальчишка, который ни на что не способен, не способен даже с честью вынести наказание.

Он едва проглотил порцию вязкого воздуха, борясь с паникой. Господин больше никогда не пожелает коснуться его, больше никогда не доверится ему.

— Почему вы всё время наказываете меня? Почему хотя бы раз не объяснили, за что? Я бы приложил все силы… Но вы…

— Я никогда не наказывал тебя.

Сенбонзакура вскинулся, от удивления широко распахнув глаза.

Господин не выглядел злым. Господин выглядел… растерянным. И неуловимо печальным.

— Но сегодня утром вы прогнали меня!

— Я не прогонял тебя. Я лишь указал, что тебе стоит познакомиться с городом. Как я сказал — это тактическая необходимость. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы в случае сражения ты не знал, где найти медиков или штаб, ведь неизвестно, сколько ты ещё пробудешь в этом состоянии.

— А маска? Она появилась после того как я коснулся… коснулся… — Имя никак не шло в голову, слишком взволнован. — Наказали за то что я хотел коснуться его. Да как же его чёртово имя? Он был здесь сегодня, ночью! 

Бьякуя сильно вздрогнул и отвернулся.

— Я ничего не знал о маске, пока ты не материализовался. Я не наказывал тебя, — быстро и глухо проговорил он. 

На Сенбонзакуру накатило облегчение, он всего лишь неправильно понял господина. Но радость быстро поблёкла.

— Когда мы сражались с Когой, вы пытались объяснить ему, как важно разговаривать с занпакто, что только так можно достичь истинной силы. — Он старался говорить ровно, но от волнения голос мерзко подрагивал. — Но вы не говорите со мной, господин. Вы никогда и ничего не говорите мне. Только приказы. Но я хочу понимать вас. Хочу знать, что движет вами!

— Тебе лучше уйти.

Сенбонзакура в отчаянье схватил господина за расслабленную ладонь, желая последний раз почувствовать знакомую, родную, такую привычную и необходимую силу. Что он несёт? Какая разница, говорят с ним или нет, лишь бы позволили быть рядом.

— Я знаю, я не достоин. Я подвёл вас, господин, я знаю. 

— Сенбонзакура. — Пальцы выскользнули из ладони, но не исчезли, а с неожиданной осторожностью перехватили за запястье. — Успокойся. Сейчас тебе лучше уйти, чтобы отдохнуть. Мне нужно подумать. Мы поговорим вечером, сейчас — тебе нужно успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

Сенбонзакура с огромным трудом унял бешено стучащее сердце, вслушиваясь в негромкий и спокойный голос господина. Они поговорят вечером. Он едва дышал от болезненной надежды.

— Позвольте мне остаться.

— Если ты уверен, что больше не будешь кричать. От твоих воплей у меня раскалывается голова. — Бьякуя устало потёр виски и вышел на энгаву, надеясь, что свежий ветер поможет привести мысли в порядок. Он уже давно не испытывал такого смятения, не знал, что говорить или делать. В виске пульсировала боль, всё сильнее с каждой минутой, и ему хотелось сбежать от всего, как в детстве, в сад или библиотеку, чтобы обдумать в тишине, собраться, взять всё под контроль и дать решительный отпор. Бьякуя внутренне скривился. О чём он думает? Дать отпор? Кому, Сенбонзакуре? А что дальше? Будет отчитывать отражение в зеркале за неподобающий вид?

— Я не хотел кричать. Я не думал, что всё выйдет… так. Я только хотел поговорить.

— Поговорить, — безучастно откликнулся Бьякуя.

— Поговорить. — Сенбонзакура замер позади него. — Может быть, я не имею права… — Лучше было молчать, но казалось, сейчас – единственный шанс что-то исправить. — Может быть, я не имею права спрашивать, не имею права знать больше, чем могу почувствовать через реяцу, но я… хочу, — беспомощно закончил он. – Разве вам составит большой труд изредка отвечать на мои вопросы?

— На поле боя, например? Мне теперь придется разъяснять свои мотивы, прежде чем нанести удар? — Бьякуя неожиданно для себя ощетинился. Собственный занпакто требует объясняться с ним. Подчинённым его отряда не требуется объяснений, члены клана не требуют объяснений, даже Рукия не смеет спрашивать его. Некстати вспомнился кошмар, в котором он остался один на один с пустым. – И откажешься действовать, если они не придутся тебе по нраву?

Злость прошла так же быстро, как и вспыхнула, оставив только чувство, что одним камнем на сердце стало больше. В конце концов, Сенбонзакура прав, разве ему сложно? Одной обязанностью в его жизни больше, одной меньше, — не велика разница.

Сенбонзакура покачал головой, хотя господин стоял спиной и не мог видеть этого. Зато сам Сенбонзакура уловил изменение реяцу и слабые нотки вишни в ней, за что ему немедленно захотелось отрезать себе язык, чтобы больше никогда не огорчать господина. Он сжал кулаки, борясь с желанием отступить. Не надо было, не надо было начинать всё это. Лучше бы всё оставалось как есть, и неважно, что иногда он чувствует, будто господин хочет запереть его в клетке и выбросить ключ. Если господину так угодно.

Мысли скакали, слова умирали, не рождаясь. Что сказать, чтобы господину стало лучше?

Он расслабился, позволив реяцу растечься по комнате, и ответ пришел сам собой, лишь стоило вспомнить восторг и трепет, и настороженную нежность, и жажду защищать, которые родились, когда он впервые коснулся господина.

— Нет. Нет, разве вы не знаете? Я никогда не поставлю под сомнение ваш приказ, и никогда, сколько бы ни прошло лет, и что бы ни случилось, никогда по собственному желанию не пойду против вашей воли. Разве я давал вам повод, господин? Разве я дрогнул хоть раз, разве поставил вас под удар? Я исполню всё, что вы пожелаете, ни на секунду не усомнившись в вас. Даже если земля поменяется местами с небом, даже если во мне не останется ни капли силы, если мне суждено будет развоплотиться, погрузиться в небытие, я не оставлю вас.

Сенбонзакура тяжело сглотнул. В груди снова нарастало горячее, но не растекалось по телу, а жгло только глаза, и он закрыл их, чувствуя опустошение, словно бы эти слова вывернули его наизнанку. Неожиданно на секунду его окутало властным и сдержанным, но таким желанным и знакомым потоком реяцу, а затем всё пропало.

— Тебе придётся носить маску, — непререкаемым тоном сказал господин.

Ему не позволят делать то, что вздумается; они не будут так легко откровенны, как Сода и Рукия. Но что-то в тоне господина подсказывало, что ему дают право отказаться. В руках оказалась целая маска. Он повертел её, впервые имея возможность разглядеть. Какая она смешная, наигранно-злая.

Сенбонзакура поднял взгляд на Бьякую. Тот чуть щурился от сильного ветра, и, видимо, от этого казалось, что в глазах его промелькнула вина. Ему предоставили выбор, и этого вполне достаточно, потому что главное — чтобы господин был спокоен и счастлив. 

— Да, господин.

Он повернулся навстречу ветру, прикрыв глаза, чтобы насладиться, наконец, его приятными и ласковыми прикосновениями к лицу. Столько лет он был лишен этого, и неизвестно сколько пройдёт, прежде чем появится новая возможность. Но она обязательно появится, когда-нибудь он избавится от маски совсем, и с этой мыслью Сенбозакура легко приладил её на место. 

Господин был в другом конце комнаты, отдавал приказ принести чай. Две чашки.

— Раз уж ты не можешь подождать до вечера. Что ты хочешь спросить?

Маска больше не давила, как было раньше, и даже дышать под ней было так же легко и сладко, как и без неё. 

В голове роились сотни, тысячи самых разных вопросов. Не только о господине, но и о мире вокруг, обо всём, что произошло с того момента, когда он впервые ожил в руках господина. Но теперь, он был в этом уверен, у него будет ещё очень много времени, чтобы задать их, и он обязательно получит ответ на каждый.

— Почему ваш дедушка никогда не носил кенсейкан, хотя был главой рода?

Бьякуя поперхнулся чаем, а Сенбонзакура широко и умиротворённо улыбнулся.  
***

Укитаке с честью выстоял против многих противников и никогда и подумать не мог, что на обе лопатки его уложат собственное занпакто. В виде двух шестилетних мальчиков.

Кьёраку сбежал, как только разглядел себя в зеркало, пробормотав, что Соге но Котовари в виде смертоносного оружия в руках обезумевшего Джууширо пугали бы его гораздо меньше, чем сейчас. Большую часть дня Укитаке провёл, выполняя прихоти маленьких сорванцов, с трудом убедив их не высовываться за границы дома. Прятки в полуразрушенном Сейретее – Укитаке боязливо передёрнул плечами.

Казалось бы, они перепробовали все игры, которые когда-либо были изобретены человеком или шинигами, а близнецы всё не унимались. Зато в такой обстановке прекрасно удавалось скрыться от собственных мыслей.

После обеда он устроил тихий час и, спустя несколько минут сонных пререканий и очередной выдуманной на ходу сказки, близнецы посапывали, развалившись на футоне. Но заскучать ему не дали: в комнату, предельно вежливо поклонившись, вошла Рукия. Сбила вазу, запнулась о фусума, которую свалили близнецы, наступила на мяч, оставленный ими же, и едва не рухнула, удержавшись в последний момент. Когда игрушки были убраны, ваза выкинута, а фусума поставлена на место, они уселись за чай и Рукия начала в деталях рассказывать о том, как идёт восстановление Сейретея. Укитаке с удовольствием слушал низкий, чуть торопливый голос, а после её ухода сел за бумаги. Но стоило растереть тушь и приготовиться, как проснулись близнецы и всё завертелось с начала.

Под вечер, когда последние солнечные лучи истаяли, а Соге но Котовари наконец угомонились и задремали в небольшой крепости, которую соорудили из подушек и мебели, Укитаке почувствовав реяцу необычного гостя.

Унохана вошла неслышно, обогнув и снова упавшую фусума, и пятно краски, которое Укитаке поленился убрать.

— Унохана-тайчо? Что-то случилось?

— Почему что-то должно было случиться, чтобы я могла навестить своего постоянного пациента и принести ему порцию лекарства, за которым тот забыл зайти?

Небольшой флакон холодного стекла упал ему в ладони.

— Простите.

— Не стоит. К тому же, я бы хотела, чтобы вы передали Кучики-тайчо лекарство от бессонницы.

— Но как вы?..

— Не спрашивайте. У меня много способов наблюдать за беспокойными пациентами. — И она приглушенно засмеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью. Укитаке улыбнулся в ответ, принимая ещё один флакон. — Я не знаю причину его состояния. — Она стала серьёзной. — Но я могу помочь хотя бы с симптомами. Остальное оставляю на вас. Доброй ночи.

— Унохана-тайчо, подождите. — Она обернулась на пороге. — Но как вы… Почему вы… С чего вы взяли, что я…

Она посмотрела куда-то за плечо растерянного Укитаке, потом сделала странный пасс рукой, будто проверила его реяцу.

— Вы помните день, когда скончался Гинрей-сан?

— Да.

Зима, всё вокруг укрыто снегом, Сейретей напоминал белоснежную пустыню, и это было бесконечно красиво и столько же бесконечно печально. В палате тоже всё было белым: простыни, волосы Гинрея, шарф в его безжизненных руках и лицо Бьякуи. Укитаке заглянул на мгновение и тут же вышел. В госпитале, в четвёртом отряде и, кажется, даже во всём Сейретее никто не двигался, не говорил и не дышал до самого вечера, пока Бьякуя-доно, отныне полноправный глава клана, не покинул палату.

— Кто первым ступил в поместье в день похорон?

— Я.

— Но вас не было на самой церемонии?

— Нет. Я… — Ждал в саду, в там самом месте, скрытом деревьями, отчего-то уверенный, что Бьякуя придёт, и не ошибся. Они ни о чём не говорили, лишь сидели рядом всю ночь, вдыхая морозный воздух. Бьякуя не дрожал и не кутался в хаори, но Укитаке укрыл его своим косоде и получил в ответ лёгкий кивок.

— А когда погиб Шиба-кун, кто был первым, кого вы встретили?

Бьякуя пришел сразу после выписки, завёл разговор о какой-то ерунде. Совместной тренировке отрядов, вроде бы, потом о каких-то протоколах, которые Укитаке, как капитану тринадцатого, надо было подписать. Не унимался до вечера, словно все дела стали неотложными и требующими немедленного решения. На прощание, глядя на блики озера, сказал, что Рукия крепко спит по ночам.

— И после произошедшего на Сокиоку, когда Кучики-тайчо пришел в себя, вы же были там? Раньше всех, раньше Рукии и Ренджи, раньше, чем я? Вы были там.

Укитаке засмеялся, и было в его смехе истерики пополам с облегчением.  
Столько лет, только подумать, столько лет, а истина всегда была под самым носом.

Он уже там, он уже рядом с Бьякуей, уже принял его, вместе со всеми ранами и гордостью, и замкнутостью, и терпкой, сдержанной благодарностью, лёгкими движениями, угадываемыми чувствами, со всеми ошибками и правилами, виной и смелостью, и одиночеством, и той болью, которой так страшился днём, со всей его… Со всем, всего, целиком, принял, впитал, сплёл, словно невидимые потоки силы, поселил в своей душе, мыслях и жизни. 

Глупый, глупый Джуу-чан. Он сделал свой выбор давным-давно, но почему-то отказывался признать его вслух.

— Я был там, — выговорил он, едва шевеля губами.

Унохана кивнула обрадовано, словно больной пошел на поправку и о его здоровье можно больше не беспокоиться.

— Простите, Унохана-тайчо, я понимаю, это неловко. — Укитаке вдруг засуетился, натягивая косоде и не попадая в рукав. — Присмотрите за малышами? Через час обещал прийти Шунсуй, а мне надо… надо отнести лекарство, Бья… Кучики-тайчо.

— Конечно, идите, — ответила она уже пустой комнате.

Соге но Котовари завозились во сне, и Унохана, задумавшись на мгновение, негромко запела им старую колыбельную о тёмной первой ночи Ханами, когда двое друзей после долгой разлуки встречаются под деревом вишни.  
*** 

Бьякуя опасался того, о чём мог бы спросить Сенбонзакура. Он не отказывался от своего решения, но и не хотелось говорить о чём-нибудь… горьком. Как бы то ни было, после нелепого вопроса про кенсейкан последовал другой, столь же нелепый. Сенбонзакура будто чувствовал подводные камни и острые темы, и обходил их. Хотя почему «будто»? Чувствовал. Ведь это же Сенбонзакура, его верный Сенбонзакура. И Бьякуя окончательно расслабился.

В основном, занпакто интересовали имена и названия, и через некоторые время Бьякуя поймал себя на том, что сам задаёт вопросы. Перспектива, способ, которым Сенбонзакура видел мир, увлек его, к тому же, тот отвечал охотно и с явным удовольствием, а его оценка Зараки-тайчо даже заставила Бьякую хмыкнуть.

— Интересно… А люди без реяцу? Как ты ощущаешь их?

— Сейчас? Они будто размыты, я смотрю на них, но вижу только общие контуры. Раньше, когда, до того как…

— Я понял, продолжай.

— Никак. Реяцу — единственный способ, если её нет, то и существо для меня не существует.

Бьякуя откинулся на спинку татами-кресло. Чай давно остыл, но он не звал слуг, чтобы принести свежий.

— Интересно, — снова задумчиво пробормотал он.

— То есть, я полагаюсь на вас и ваши чувства, но самих существ – нет, не выделяю. Хотя иногда и этого не хватает. Например, ваша жена…

Сенбонзакура оборвал себя, но было поздно. В комнате установилась гнетущая тишина, его неосторожные слова, словно пудовые гири, упали на чашу весов, разрушив хрупкую гармонию.

— Господин…

— Спроси.

— Это не важно.

— Сенбонзакура, — таким тоном господин обычно произносит заклинание «Цвети».

— Я не хочу, господин… — Чтобы вам стало хуже, чем сейчас. — …утомлять вас.

Бьякуя смотрел на него непреклонно, нахмурившись, а потом отвёл взгляд и небрежно произнёс:

— Тебе не нужно беспокоиться обо мне. Спрашивай.

И Сенбонзакура понял, что третьего предложения не будет. Господин словно проверял границы на прочность. И не столько границы Сенбонзакуры, сколько собственные.

— Вы… вы сильно любили её?

Бьякуя растерялся от странной формулировки. Насколько сильно он любил Хисану?

— Иногда кажется, что я любил не её, — сказал и понял – правда. Помолчал, обдумывая это открытие, и медленно произнёс: — Нет. Я любил её. Но гораздо больше — то чувство, что она мне дарила.

Сенбонзакура хотел просить об Укитаке, — вопрос, который давно не давал ему покоя, — и словно в ответ, неподалёку вспыхнула знакомая реяцу.

— Господин.

Бьякуя очнулся от собственных мыслей, застыл на секунду и кивнул. «Да, я тоже слышу». Сенбонзакура приподнялся, встал на одно колено, готовый сорваться с места. «Увести его?». Бьякуя едва качнул головой, взглядом указал на чашки, и с усилием поднялся. Сенбонзакура исчез в шунпо, чашки пропали, а занпакто оказался за левым плечом.

Бьякуя немного дрожал от странного чувства, похожего на смесь страха и надежды. Хотелось быть в другом месте или чтобы посетитель не переступал порог, но в то же время – оказался рядом, чтобы поделиться сумятицей, которая владела им. В этом году цветение вишни давалось ему особенно тяжело. Сон, что преследовал много лет, изменился, став темнее, мучительнее, вызывая больше невнятного, оглушающего отчаянья, да ещё поведение Сенбонзакуры, неожиданные детали, которые открылись в этот вечер, и всё остальное, что произошло в этот год, раззадорили демона внутри, и он был жесток, как никогда.

И был лишь один человек, из чьих рук можно было принять покой, пусть мимолётное облегчение, но допустить этого нельзя, ведь всё, что его ожидает, — терпеливое участие учителя к бывшему, очень давнему, ученику.

— Укитаке-тайчо.

— Бьякуя.

— У вас дело ко мне?

— Унохана-тайчо просила передать вам снотворное. 

Укитаке прошел в комнату и протянул бутылёк, цепко заглядывая в лицо.

— Благодарю.

— Его лучше выпить сейчас.

— С вашего позволения, я сам решу, когда его принять.

Укитаке шагнул вперёд, но между ними тут же застыл Сенбонзакура, рука на цубе.

— Сенбонзакура, — излишне резко.

— Господин? — Занпакто чуть обернулся, голос его звучал растерянно. Мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза, затем он отступил, низко склонив голову, в другой конец комнаты. 

— Это всё? – равнодушно спросил Бьякуя.

Вопрос повис в воздухе. Укитаке не знал, что на него ответить, а хозяин поместья отчего-то не торопил, словно враз растеряв всякий интерес к беседе.

— Я пришел помочь.

Бьякуя нахмурился, но тотчас взял себя в руки.

— Мне не требуется помощь.

Дрожь усилилась, когда Укитаке подошел близко, но не настолько, чтобы это можно было счесть неприличным, и накрыл его ладонь, сжимающую флакон, своей.

— Прими лекарство.

— Только если после этого вы наконец сочтёте свою миссию исполненной, — спустя три долгих, тягучих удара сердца, сказал Бьякуя, отступив и залпом проглатывая содержимое бутылька. Он открыл рот, собираясь добавить ещё что-то, но неожиданно повалился на бок. Укитаке едва успел подхватить его за плечи, столкнувшись с руками Сенбонзакуры.

— Вечной райрёку вам, Унохана-сама, — прошептал он, удобнее устраивая безвольное тело.

Вскоре все звуки стихли, всё в комнате замерло в напряженном ожидании. Укитаке присел рядом с Бьякуей, против воли вслушиваясь в его дыхание и удерживая себя от желания успокаивающе провести по чёрным волосам. Сенбонзакура застыл с другой стороны, нервный до такой степени, когда вместо движения приходит скованность. Он вглядывался в лицо спящего ещё пристальней, ещё боязливее, чем шинигами напротив, и первым уловил изменения, лёгкую судорогу, исказившую черты.

— Опять.

Укитаке посмотрел на него вопросительно. Сенбонзакура разочарованно качнул головой и повторил: «опять».

_…надрывный, резкий крик заглушает тихий шорох, с которым сгусток пустого стелется по земле._

Сенобонзакура взрыкнул, когда перчатка застряла, и встряхнул рукой, вцепился зубами и стянул, мотнул головой, отбрасывая в сторону. Протянутая ладонь коснулась безвольных пальцев, лишь самых-самых кончиков, и тут же отдёрнулась, словно обжегшись, но замерла в миллиметре. Он вздрогнул, когда Укитаке заговорил с ним, словно забыв, что рядом ещё кто-то есть.

— Я могу помочь? — Сомнения занпакто были заметны даже если лицо его скрывала маска, и Джууширо произнёс, припомнив прошлую ночь: — Пожалуйста.

Он не знал, чего ожидать, и был готов ко всему, но когда Сенбонзакура резко и сильно схватил его за руку, голая кожа к голой коже, он едва не вскрикнул, а затем захрипел.

Реяцу обрушилась неожиданно, совсем не похожая на ту, с которой он столкнулся много, много лет назад, и даже отдалённо не напоминала привычное свечение, которое исходит от любого шинигами.

Это реяцу была жадной, нетерпеливой и колкой, почти злой. Она обрушивалась, как удары, пригибала, желая уничтожить, сломать, но лишь прогнешься под тяжестью — отступала, чтобы в следующую секунду настигнуть вновь, острее, злее, требовательней. Она будто хотела проникнуть под кожу, в душу, и глубже — в самую суть, и там сжать, смять, опечатать, присвоить.

Он едва успел выставить кеккай и удерживал его из последних сил, даже сквозь него ощущая угрожающую мощь. Мысли крутились, словно в водовороте, пытаясь понять что это. Реяцу Бьякуи? Его занпакто? Или это что-то внешнее, враждебное, невесть как проникнувшее в шинигами?

Барьер звенел, прогибался под атакующими волнами. Глаза застилало красноватое марево, через которое Укитаке различал лишь смутные очертания Сенбонзакуры; едва чувствовал своё тело, и казалось, что оно теряет границы, растворяется от наплывших ощущений. Он судорожно вздохнул и закашлялся.

Вишня. Липкий, вязкий, приторно-сладкий вкус, в котором, кажется, можно захлебнуться, и без перехода — горечь, от которой все волосы на коже встают дыбом, и уже не понятно, в чём страшнее утонуть.

Вишнёвое море.

Не только вкус во рту, но и шелест листьев в ушах, и мельтешение лепестков перед глазами, оно везде, — оглушает, ослепляет, забывается в глотку, и, кажется, даже вьётся в груди, режет сердце на тонкие полосы и увлекает в свой танец.

И за всем этим — голос. Звонкий, почти детский, но с уже низкими нотками, которые появляются в тоне молодых людей; то настойчивый, раздраженный, то весёлый, то со скрытой печалью, и вдруг — непривычно серьёзный, тихий вопрос, который прорывался сквозь гул в ушах. 

Укитаке улыбнулся, хотя губы едва слушались его, и чётко выговорил ответ, а через мгновение убрал барьер. Море замерло на секунду и хлынуло, всё такое же жадное и требовательное, но больше не желающее сломать и присвоить, а лишь вобрать полнее, ощутить, познать до последнего скрытого уголка и схлынуть, оставив лишь мягкое покалывание. Он сам качнулся, отпуская свою реяцу, та вилась, касаясь чужой силы, успокаивая, словно испуганного ребёнка.

Он пошевелил онемевшим телом, хотя прошло сколько? Несколько минут? Сморгнул заслезившиеся глаза и посмотрел на соединённые руки. Сенбонзакура медленно и словно бы нехотя отнял руку и вернул её на место — рядом с ладонью Бьякуи. Посидел так, наклонив голову, как бы прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя, и уверенно сплёл пальцы господина со своими.  
 _Заклинания не работают, Бьякуя срывается на бег, но земля становится болотом, ноги вязнут, запинаются, и он едва не падает, теряя драгоценные секунды, а пустой уже нависает над маленькой, съёжившейся фигуркой…_

_…крепкое плечо, слева, как и положено, как всегда было и всегда будет._

_Бьякуя выпрямляется, сжимает в руках холодную цубу, которая быстро согревается, и медленно тянет клинок из ножен. Пустой застывает под привычным заклинанием, один росчерк — и он опадает истончающимся туманом._

_Не убирая меч в ножны, Бьякуя не спеша подходит к девушке. Та закрывает лицо руками, дрожит, приглушенно всхлипывает, но поднимает голову, когда он накрывает её своим косоде, — не свадебным, обычным, — и быстро вытирает слёзы._

_Её черты размыты, будто сквозь завесу дождя или просто — спустя много, много лет. Она кутается в ткань и мелко подрагивает, но улыбается так, как никогда не улыбалась: облегчённо, без вызова, что был, когда они познакомились, и без вины, которая появилась в самом конце. Улыбается — просто и свободно._

_— Сегодня я вышью журавля, — говорит она, стирая улыбку._

_— Не надо, — отвечает Бьякуя._

_Её взгляд цепенеет, из лица уходит жизнь, секунда — и она рассыпается лепестками, которые быстро уносит ветер._

Когда Бьякуя открыл глаза, уже занимался рассвет, но в комнате ещё был полумрак. Он попытался встать, но что-то мешало, и он неловко дёрнулся, едва не упав. Кто-то удержал его за правое плечо и негромко, хрипло со сна проговорил:

— Тише. Не разбуди.

Проследив за взглядом Укитаке, Бьякуя заметил Сенбонзакуру. Первым порывом было — холодным тоном сделать замечание, потому что занпакто спал, обхватив ладонь господина и прижавшись щекой. Маска сбилась, едва не свалившись. Что за ребяческая поза? И это его оружие?

И Бьякуя даже открыл рот, но ничего не сказал. Ему было на удивление спокойно и легко, и не хотелось разрушать это чувство. Замечание можно сделать и потом. Может быть. Если он не забудет.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Чем вы меня опоили?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. — Укитаке беззаботно улыбнулся, так и не отпустив его правое плечо, наоборот — придвинулся ближе, едва удерживаясь от тонкой грани, разрешающей бывшему учителю приближаться к бывшему ученику. И Бьякуя опять хотел произнести что-то резкое, и опять промолчал. — Но надеюсь, что тебе лучше. — Сказал так, будто и не надежда это, а уверенность, будто и без всяких вопросов, так же как и занпакто, — знает.

Заглянул в глаза, словно желая убедиться в чём-то важном, и Бьякуя ответил:

— Лучше.

Сенбонзакура поёрзал — угол маски впивался ему в скулу, но не проснулся.

Бьякуя долгим взглядом посмотрел в сад, на розовое вишнёвое море, которое едва шевелилось под ветром. Красивый сад, красивые деревья. Всего лишь вишня.

— Я думаю, стоит устроить праздник, пока Ханами не закончился, – задумчиво сказал он. — Здесь, в поместье.

— Думаю, это чудесная идея.

— Вы придёте?

— Конечно. Я буду там.

**Конец**.


End file.
